Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Tempting Offers
by kergiburger
Summary: Boba is told to Kidnap Ahsoka which leads to something in them coming out. Rated M for a Lemon


**Please Rate and Review. It hasn't been proofed very well. This is my first fanfic. I had to change the ages to fit what I wanted to do with the characters**

**  
Terms to know:**  
Cyar'ika: Mando'a for sweetheart

K'uur: Mando'a for shut up

Di'kut: Mando'a for fool, idiot, moron

Pateesa: Huttese for sweetheart

Togruta: A Species

Star Wars: The Clone Wars:

Tempting Offers

The young Mandalorian stepped aboard his ship, _Slave I, _a bitter memory of his father, with a fresh Wookie scalp draped around his shoulder. The door to his ship opened at the response to a command code from his helmet. Each day, the 15-year-old trained harder, and accepted whatever bounties he wanted. Quite frankly, Boba Fett had aims to be the best bounty hunter ever. _Better than you, Dad. _He stepped onto the platform. Memories flooded back. _But the job comes first... it always comes first. _Walking into the platform, the Adolescent Clone took the blaster rifle from his hands, and into a storage locker, along with his helmet. With his helmet off, he felt exposed, to the world, to danger, and to his dad. _He'll never go away. Not with millions of us fighting for 'freedom' across the galaxy._More than ever, Boba disapproved of the disgraces to his father's memory the clones were. _I'm the only one who will live up to the reputation he put out. _Boba breathed fresh, filtered air unrestricted by the helmet's filters.  
Boba sat down, exhaling, and blowing all the stress out of him. Taking off, the computer automatically navigated towards Coruscant, where small living quarters awaited him. He closed his eyes, and let the hyperspace-streaked-stars drifted him off to sleep.

A glowing, purple blade wielded by a black man went to his neck, and plowed straight on through, severing his head, killing him.

"Ahhh!" Boba sat up suddenly, and looked around, pulse racing, vision blurring, and wrist blade extended, ready to defend its wearer. He sighed. "Blast! It was only a dream. It was only a dream." But the dream brought up all the hatred the Bounty Hunter felt towards the Jedi Order. _Bastards deserve to die. _Fett's blood boiled with rage-fueled thoughts. The most peace he could ever manage to have was during his fantasies of murdering Master Windu.

* * *

Across the Universe, (Hey! That's a song and a movie!), Ahsoka Tano ignited her lightsaber, and charged behind her master, plowing through waves of Battle Droids. The glowing green beam carving through droid after droid as she laughed.

"Too easy Master!"

"I'm already at 60!" Anakin Skywalker responded, plunging his sapphire-hued weapon through a Super Battle Droid.

"Cheater!"

"You're just jealous Snips!"

"As if."

Ahsoka and Anakin both turned on their feet upon a new enemy becoming clear through the Force.

"Droidekas!" Anakin warned.

"You don't think I see that?" The death machines rolled towards the duo and Ahsoka's quick reflexes sprung into action as she threw her lightsaber, which blurred into a deadly projectile. It flew straight through the near-impervious droids, cutting them in half, and rendering a once-deadly opponent into a pile of wasted wires and servo motors.

"Nice one Snips!"

"I'm up to 50!"

"Catching up to me, but I'll still beat you"

"Sure, Master." She responded sarcastically. The adolescent Togruta jumped over dozens of droids, landing onto a Super Battle Droid, severing its arms from the main torso. The youth fought for hours before retreating at her Master's orders.

"Final Count, 195!" The arrogant 'Chosen One' bragged.

"Yeah yeah... Still beat you." Ahsoka teased.

"Oh really? What'd you get?"

"201"

"Now you're just lying, there's no way you could have gotten that much." The two walked side by side back toward the base.

"You wish I was lying! You are just upset that I beat you." An 11-year-old clone trooper with the body of a 22-year-old walked towards them. His helmet adorned with blue Jaig Eyes, and numerous scratches and scars, and personality above all else.

"What's that General?"

"Sky Guy here doesn't think that I could have beat him." The youth paused, before finishing. "Which I did."

"Sir, you let her beat you?" Rex asked, incredulously.

"Hey! That's not true, she totally cheated. There's no way she beat me."

"Whatever." The youth said.

"Now then, Sir, there's something I thought you should know about."

"What's that?" Master Skywalker queried.

"The clanker's lines are being pushed back. We believe they're preparing to launch a massive weapon. It may very well destroy our shields."

"Order three teams of scouts to do some reconnaissance."

"Yes Sir!" Rex ran from the pair of force-sensitive beings.

"I still think you cheated." Anakin said. Ahsoka very calmly, picked up a rock from the ground behind her Master, and flung it at him, hitting the back of his head. "Ow- What was- Ahsoka!" The younger of the two ran from the irate Master.

* * *

Boba Fett walked into the Hutt den, a place he absolutely detested, and loved. The feeling of hatred came from the smell and the lifestyle Jabba had. _No honor in rolling around in luxury. No honor in wallowing in filth. _But he still loved it because he absolutely loved getting all the money from the Hutt clan's large stockpiles of cash. The contract called for proof that one Wookie who committed crimes against the Hutt Family was deceased. The scalp of dreadlocks from the furry bearish creature adorned his belt. The hunter knew the reward was well worth it. Jabba had tasked him with a relatively easy task for someone so young. That was another bonus, the Hutt gangster would boost his reputation amongst other notable people who might have a job for him.

The clone walked down the steps into the throne room of the B'ommar palace. He looked very odd, with the over sized armor, and very small body. The crowd all jeered at him, some even laughing as Boba clearly wasn't that intimidating as he had hoped, but another few years and _I will be. _The Hutt crime lord laughed deeply, a very happy laugh. _At least he can see I did my job correctly.  
_

_Boba, well done. You have done well. I trust I can count on you in the future?_

"Yes." Boba chose to stay on the silent side and try and boost his menacing reputation.

_One of my associates has been in need of a good hunter for a rather... difficult task. I trust you wouldn't mind the extra contract?_

"Not at all. I believe there's still the matter of my payment" The Mandolorian clearly was fool hardy enough to demand something from a crime lord in his own territory.

_Yes._

A bag full of Druggats landed at his feet; Boba bent down and picked it up. Nodding slightly at the Hutt before turning to leave.

The clone set _Slave I_ on autopilot and unhooked himself from the pilot seat. He sighed slightly. Life was good but very lonely. He was completely without any sort of friendship, or companionship at all. The HoloNet conversations he'd had with random people had been pointless wastes of time. Deep down, Boba hated the entire thought of living by himself and hunting people all day. But he wanted to maintain his father's old ways. Boba took a ration from a cupboard and ate it quietly, his mind deeply churning as the events of the day came before him. A small beeping sounded out, waking Boba from his haze.  
Boba pressed a button on his gauntlet, and put his helmet on. A tall, hooded figure holographically stood in front of him. "Boba Fett?"  
Boba nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"My name is Darth Sidious, and I have a very important mission for you. Are you familiar with Ahsoka Tano?" Boba's mind raced as every story about her came back to him.

"Yes."

"She represents a significant risk to an operation of mine. She needs to disappear for two weeks."

"Unharmed?" Boba didn't want to have to hurt someone with such a powerful reputation for one so young. He didn't want to hurt someone so...

"Do we have an understanding?" Darth Sidious asked. Boba nodded slightly. "Good."

"About my payment..."

"Don't worry, you'll get a substantial payment." Boba cut the transmission, and set the coordinates for Byss, where recent reports claimed that a major battle was occurring there. The hunter fell asleep and dreamed of his target.

* * *

"Master! The droids are advancing!" Tano screamed.

"Well, take them out then!" Anakin cried back.

"There's too many!" Her green blade blurred into a circle as she deflected the onslaught of enemy fire. A super battle droid climbed over a fallen comrade, arm cannon raised to kill the Padawan. But the arm was blasted by a DC-17. Captain Rex had saved her, making Ahsoka feel even worse about the unrequited love he had for her. But the Code of the Jedi forbid it. No personal attachments. No love. Ahsoka was distracted by her thoughts for a moment too long as Rex tackled her, pushing her out of the way of missile that would have killed her.

"Thanks," She managed.

"No problem commander." Rex sounded somewhat dejected, but went on with the battle. Anakin saw the pain in Rex's mind and felt troubled. He knew that Rex would have to get over the love he had.

Ahsoka went back to the camp with the rest of the clones and her Master. She and Master Obi-Wan were involved in a conversation about Anakin.

"Luckily Anakin was there or I would have been killed by the Gundarks." Obi-Wan said laughing with the Togruta.

"He's good like that. Always saving us." Ahsoka said. "Though it still is nice when you're able to save him."

"That reminds of one time on-" Obi-Wan was interrupted by his comlink. It was Captain Cody.

"Sir, there's a problem at the South-Western gate."

"I'm on my way." Obi-Wan ran off, leaving Ahsoka on her own.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ahsoka cried trying to catch up with the master.

* * *

Boba Fett managed to create a distraction, a burning AAT drifting towards the South-Western gate. He had snuck inside, and was currently readying a tranquilizer dart into his gauntlet. His target should be rushing past him. The Mandalorian prepared himself for what could be a long and challenging fight. He cried out in faked pain as Ahsoka ran past the crate he was hiding behind. He heard her feet stop. _She's falling for it!_ Boba thought slyly. Boba heard the footsteps come closer as Ahsoka came into view. He clutched his forearm tightly.  
"Hey, you alright?" She asked with a concern similar to the mother that Boba never had.  
"Yeah, it's just i think this stupid thing ripped a hole in my arm." Boba said, hoping she would buy it.  
"Let me see." Boba released his forearm, and quickly grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, and firing the tranq into her skin. Ahsoka's eyes went out of focus, and then closed. Boba had her. Looking around, he checked to see if anyone was around. Slinging her over his back, he took off for a nearby field where his ship had landed.

Boba had been floating in space in a secluded asteroid belt for nearly two hours waiting for the effects of the tranquilizer to wear off. _Slave I _was having some slight engine problems, but Boba was fixing that as best as he could from space. _I'll need to wait 'til I get to dry-dock to fix it entirely._ He was working in a room off from the main quarters. He still was looking closely at his prisoner, who was lying on one of the few beds he had in the ship. He was cautious about the older girl.

* * *

Ahsoka's eyes slowly came back into focus. She looked around at the unfamiliar setting. The dark gray steel all around made her curious at to where exactly she was. The familiarity of zero gravity was clear. _I'm in space. That's... probably bad. _There were a few grunts and metallic clanking from the other room. Someone was fixing something it seemed.  
"Where am I?" She foolishly wondered out loud.  
The clanking stopped. "I wondered when you'd wake up." A voice said. It had a faked deepness to it. Clearly trying to appear older than it really was.  
"Do you have any idea who I am?"  
"Ahsoka Tano. Jedi Padawan to Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka was slightly surprised that he knew so much about her, but was also somewhat flattered by it.  
"What do you want with me?" Boba sighed.  
"Quite frankly, nothing. I just have an employer who wanted you out of the picture on Byss for a while. No harm will come to you, I can assure you that."  
"So who are you then, Bounty Hunter? You're no Cad Bane. You seem even younger than me." Ahsoka said, trying to elicit an emotional response from Him.  
"I'm Boba Fett. My father was the best bounty hunter who ever lived. I plan on going far beyond his legacy." Boba said proudly.  
Ahsoka laughed. "That sounded ridiculous. Do you even listen to yourself speak?"  
Boba's eye twitched under his helmet. "Just who do you think you are? I'm the one with a gun here. You are an unarmed, jedi brat. You better lear to control that mouth of yours, or I will not show mercy on you. I was told to leave you unharmed, but I have no problems hurting you."  
"Alright, I get it. Yeesh. So, Bo-Ba, why do you have me locked up?"  
"My father was killed by one of you. I will not be another victim."  
"Which Jedi?"  
"Mace Windu." Ahsoka seemed uneasy at his response.  
"Doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do." She said nervously.  
"Well he did. I watched as my father's head was cut from his body." Boba fought back the tears at the memory. Ahsoka sensed this from him. She cunningly used this as a way to attempt escape. She forced a loose panel from the wall, and into his head. Dazed, he grabbed for her but couldn't see her clear enough to do it correctly. She managed to force her lightsaber which was hanging on a wall into her hands. She cut her binds and forced the blade into his face. He dropped to the floor and swept his leg, causing her to fall. With her down, he jumped on her back, vibroblade at her neck. She squirmed, and tried to fight it, but though he was younger, his strength far greater than hers. Ahsoka felt pain in her head followed by darkness.

* * *

"That was... unpleasant." Fett proclaimed. He walked back up to the cock pit, and sat down sighing. _What have I gotten myself into? _Boba sat in his cockpit cursing his lack of preparation. _Of course the Jedi would be trouble. What was I thinking?_

The following morning, Boba woke up and walked down the stairs from the cockpit. He looked at the still sleeping Ahsoka. Hating her. Hating what she represented. He wanted to spit on her. _So disgusting of a people. _He walked back into the engine room and continued working on the wiring that was causing _Slave I _to lose power periodically. _Can't have that now can we? _His grunting from freeing a panel had awoken his prisoner, whom he had moved to a confined space with a small window. She grabbed the bars and hoisted herself up to look at him.  
"Hey! Let me out!" She screamed.  
"Oh no, not after last time." Boba said, voice filtered by the helmet.  
"I'm a Jedi. I don't accept defeat! You expected me to just not put up a fight?" She asked.  
"I expected you not to do something that might get yourself killed." He said pulling a wire free to hook it up with another. He stopped to look over at her. "Didn't your Master ever teach you that?"  
"Yeah, but I thought I had a chance." She admitted sheepishly. Boba connected the two wires, and the lights in her cell went out, leaving her in darkness. "Hey!" She yelled.  
"Have fun." He said laughing a bit. Boba walked over to the window. "See you at lunch."

When lunch finally came around, Boba opened the door and led Ahsoka to her chair across from his own. She sat down, clearly having more fight in her. He sat down and opened a case of rations, eating them in front of her.  
"You can not be serious." Ahsoka said, catching on to Boba's plan.  
"You've lost all eating privileges until further notice." He said, popping another ration into his mouth with a smug smile. Ahsoka glared at him, hatred clearly oozing from her.  
"You sick little-" Boba grabbed her by a leku, forcing her to his face.  
"You want to finish that?" He said intimidatingly. She said nothing. "Good." He finished the rations and shoved her back in the room. Boba went back to the cockpit and sat down at his seat. _I'm getting paid to torture Jedi and sleep. How sweet is that?_

Boba found himself walking into a battle. His gun plowing down droids. Clones ran on either side of him. He felt somewhat out of place, but continued to destroy hundreds of credits worth of droids. He was efficient, quick and ruthless. _Good thing droids can't feel pain. _A figure leaped over Boba and her prepared to strike them down, but it was Ahsoka. She looked at him, smiled and ran off into a battalion of Droidekas to his left. He raised his gun, with her in his sights and was unable to squeeze the trigger. _She's a brilliant warrior. She's got lovely form. Clean, efficient. She's beautiful an- Beautiful? What are you doing Boba? Don't do this. What are you thinking? _

When Ahsoka woke up the next day, Boba was there to make sure she didn't try fighting again. This time though, he was out of his armor, with his simple robes on.  
"Are you going to be doing that to me often?" Ahsoka asked showing are rebellious nature.  
"That depends. Do I have to, or can you behave?" Boba retaliated smiling slightly. There's definitely something to admire about her. There was a silence. A harsh silence that seemed impenetrable. One that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

Ahsoka was finally the one to break the silence by asking something she knew wouldn't be answered. "Who hired you?" Boba looked uncomfortable at this question.  
"He didn't say his name." Boba lied.  
"Did he say why he wanted me kidnapped?" She continued.  
"Said he wanted you out of the way. But specified that you weren't harmed in any way." Boba looked uneasy. As if just talking about it might bring him here in all his fury.  
_ Doesn't sound like Dooku or Grevious. _"What do you normally do to pass the time around here?"  
Boba said nothing. _I need to do something around here or I'll go crazy with boredom.  
"I train." He said, not looking at her. For fear that his eyes would reveal his true feelings.  
"Me too!" Ahsoka said, genuinely excited for the chance to do something.  
"I'm not giving you a weapon if that's what you're hoping for." Boba scowled suspiciously.  
"No, I'm just bored, and want to do something." She snapped back, sharing the scowl. __Blast. He isn't as bad as I thought._ "What about hand to hand combat?" She said hopefully.  
"You wouldn't last five minutes with me." He said laughing.  
"Is that so? Alright, we'll bet on it. I bet that i can pin you more than you can pin me." She said coyly.  
"Is that so?" Boba said, eager to see where she was going.  
"Yeah. If I win, you tell me more about your employer. And if you win... You get _whatever _you want." Boba's mind raced as to what exactly the female could offer him.  
"Oh, you are so on." Boba said.

* * *

With the room cleared of any debris that could be used to cheapen the battle. Boba still was unsure as to what risks he was putting himself into by freeing her. The two were strafing in unison, staying across from the other.  
"C'mon Fett! Are you going to attack or what?" Ahsoka taunted.  
"I'm just getting myself ready. I don't like having to beat girls."  
"I'm older than you!" She retaliated.  
"I've got more experience." He said cockily. Ahsoka thought back to what Rex had said about experience outweighing everything. This momentary lapse of focus allowed Boba to grab her, and throw her to the floor, pinning her.  
"That's one for me!" He triumphantly cheered.  
"You got lucky." Ahsoka laughed.  
"Keep telling yourself tha-" She had used _his_ smack talk as a way to pin him. He rubbed his head. "Ow... That _was_ lucky. This, isn't." He grabbed her leg and she fell on her back, completely off balance.  
"You little-" She stood up, and muttered something in a language he hadn't heard before. Boba hesitated no time in forcing her back down, pinning her a third time.  
"Get off of me you big oaf!" She cried, muffled by his tunic. He obliged, laughing a little as he did so.  
"So, obviously you're older... how much older?" She barely managed to pin Boba as he said this.  
"You're what? Thirteen, Fourteen?" She asked slyly, pinning him again.  
"Fifteen," he spat, forcing her down.  
"Oh Fifteen. My bad." She got pinned by him twice in a row.  
"So, that'd make you what? Fourteen?" He asked, forcing her down once more.  
"Sixteen actually." She said, somewhat angry.  
"Really, doesn't seem like it... You act like a ten year-old." Again, he pinned her.  
"Brat!" She rolled over, forcing him underneath her.  
"Phew! Your breath is pretty nasty right now." He joked. She still managed to keep him down. But not for long. This rude comment gave him the opportunity to force her onto her back. But his footing fell and their lips collided. For Boba, it was pleasant to be able to have the human contact he wanted so badly, though confusing. _I'm fraternizing with my enemy._

* * *

For Ahsoka it was a nightmare. _Great, I turn down Rex so my kidnapper can kiss me. _She kicked him off, forcing a knee to his throat, pinning him.  
"What was that?"  
"An accident!" He truthfully declared.  
"Huh... Sure." She said, obviously not convinced.  
"It was!" He said choking slightly.  
"Sure... Anyways I beat you." She stood up, offering to help him.  
"That's so not true!" He said, brushing himself off.  
"I pinned you three times!" She said competitively.  
"I pinned you _five_ times!" He retaliated.  
"Two of those didn't count."  
"They sure did. You shouldn't have gotten distracted."  
Ahsoka paused. Then conceded defeat. _What could he possibly want anyways?_ He was slightly taller than her, but forced her head up towards his. He gently kissed her. And he held it. _Blast it! I should have known he'd want more. _The kiss continued for three minutes before the blooming flower that was Boba let go.  
"I win." He said smiling. Ahsoka simply stood there staring at him. She realized that she was looking at him differently now. His brown, sorrowful eyes suddenly seemed full of life, and of stories, and of thoughts. His black tousled hair seemed just... better somehow. He no longer was a young captor... but something else.

* * *

Boba's heart was racing. He had just kissed a beautiful alien twice in the space of ten minutes. He smiled inwardly. He got a good look at Ahsoka for the first time, looking closely at her features. Her orange skin was perfect, and seemed to be entirely free of any imperfection. The White facial markings gave her face real definition and character. The Krul headdress showed that she was a powerful warrior to kill such a fearsome beast so soon. And what was perhaps his favorite feature; her well toned body. It appeared she had no body fat. This... made Boba happy. Surprisingly was he couldn't take his eyes of her. And he looked into the older Togruta's deep blue, and thoughtful eyes. They held shock... but also a spark. A spark of awakening. Of Hope. Of Mischief. And of conflict. Boba knew that something was about to be different between the two now. Suddenly the two weeks he was supposed to keep her seemed like they might be very enjoyable, or very unpleasant. Personally, he was hoping for the former.  
"Why'd you have to do that?" She said, tears welling up. _Great. Now she hates me. _"Jedi are forbidden from love. From attachments. We can't do this." She was crying now.  
"I can't help it. I honestly can't. I'm alone all the time. I find you, and I just needed human contact."  
"Try the HoloNet!"  
"It's not the same!" Boba's mind just had a thought click into place. "Wait. You said Jedi are forbidden from love..."  
"You stupid piece of Bantha Poodo! Of course I fell for you! It's so easy... Once you stop torturing me! You were just so charming. Now, I'm gonna be kicked out of the Jedi Order. You just had to do that didn't you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks now.  
"They don't have to know. We're alone in space for two weeks. No one will ever find out." He said, hopeful of saving his first possibility of a relationship.  
"They'll be able to tell. I won't be able to think of anything except for you. You-" Boba decided to go back to the bliss of the kiss, even with its slight wet quality. Ahsoka was surprised once again, but this time just enjoyed it. She put her arms around his neck. Fingers running through his shaggy hair. Even through the tears, she was smiling. Blissful even through the worry. Boba's hand fiddled with her padawan beads, and the other went down her silky arm as he moved his way to her gloved hand. He clasped her hand in his, and squeezed, not wanting to let go. Not wanting the nightmares back in his head.

* * *

Ahsoka felt very peculiar being held by someone smaller than her, but he was comforting. The arms that wrapped around her were strong. She felt his breath on her neck, and enjoyed its warmth. His fingers nervously ran over her leg. Ahsoka turned around to faced him and smiled. He looked into her eyes, and smiled back. He held her head and just sighed.  
"What?" Ahsoka said concerned.  
"I've betrayed myself." He said, and turned around to face the wall of his bunk. Ahsoka had an annoyed face. _I reveal myself to him and now he's shutting himself off from me. _She flipped him over to face her again.  
"Tell me." She said, prodding his mind with the force.  
"I can't." He said, tears obviously ready to spring forward.  
"I told you all about my problem. Why can't you tell me?" She said partially sad, and partially angry.  
"I just- I told myself that I would never show mercy towards a Jedi. That I would never trust you. That- If I got an opportunity, I would-" He just broke down weeping. Sobbing loudly, feeling so abandoned by himself. By his father. "I would kill you. I would kill all of you." Ahsoka was slightly surprised by this.  
"We're not all bad." She tried to nudge that thought into his head.  
"Yes you are. You took everything from me!" He screamed, tears streaming down.  
"Boba, one Jedi did. Not all of us. Don't judge us all for the acts of Mace." She said, trying to calm him.  
"You're all the same." He said turning his back on her again. Despite this, Ahsoka returned the favor and held him while he cried. Kissing his neck gently, just trying to comfort him. He didn't seem to mind the attention, but didn't seem to improve as far as attitude went. Ahsoka felt tired, eventually falling asleep holding Boba.

She woke up the next morning still holding Boba. Now though he was facing her, holding her too. His eyes opened slightly as he saw his Togruta princess staring into his eyes with the same love that he had. Boba's head and hers met in another kiss. No tears this time. Only joy. The joy of holding their precious love. Their kiss was broken by Ahsoka and Boba's stomachs growling at the same two giggled at the happenstance. Boba slid over Ahsoka and went to the rations, giving Ahsoka some.

"Oh, I actually get some now? Thank you." She said snidely.  
"I'm sorry okay? I... I had a change of heart." He said. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
"I'm glad you did." He smiled at her, which she returned, beaming.  
"Sorry I don't have real food but this is all I need." He said upset as if he couldn't provide for her.  
"It's alright. On missions this is normally all we get anyways." She said smiling slightly.  
"So, I have to ask you. What's the closest you've come to death on a mission?"

Ahsoka paused, counting up all the numerous times. "Well a pair of MagnaGuards almost killed me on Tatooine, really, just too many times to count. They all start to blur together." She said, slightly frightened now that she actually thought about that.  
"That's kind of scary though. How much danger we face in what we do." He said solemnly thinking about how much of a fight the wookiee had put up. Almost crushed him even.  
"What was your father like?" Ahsoka asked, eager to learn more.  
Boba smiled. "He was a great hunter. Raised by the Mandalorians after his parents died. It was really funny though, I don't even have a mother. I was the first, and only unaltered clone. The rest became the clone army you know so well." He grabbed her hand, and squeezed.  
Ahsoka was confused. "Wait, you're one of the clones?"  
"Yeah. I'm the first actually. Dad wanted an heir. Rozzata, an old friend, told him to find something to live for. Right before she died." Boba toyed with a ration slightly before biting into it, releasing the nutrients he would need for the day.  
"That's so weird." Ahsoka said. She looked at him, and was starting to see traits that Rex had, in him. The attitude would probably be the same when he matured. The eyes had the same fierce love for battle that Rex had. But there was more. Something else. A rebellious side to him. One that wouldn't obey rules. One that would do whatever was necessary. This was likely Ahsoka's favorite aspect of him. He really just would do whatever he would to get what he wanted. She admired this. Spontaneously, Ahsoka kicked the chair in which Boba sat over, knocking him on his back.  
"What was that for?" He said defensively.  
"I don't know it was just fun."  
"Jerk." He teased. Ahsoka was not ready for him to throw a ration at her.  
"Hey!" He laughed, and due to some minor force usage, threw one right into his mouth. He choked slightly.  
"That was just uncalled for!" Ahsoka laughed at his little outburst and threw another one. This time he caught it though, and chewed it into a mushy goop.  
"Hey, I want to try!" Ahsoka pleaded. Boba threw her one. It hit her nose and bounced onto the floor.  
"You can't even catch it!" Boba laughed.  
"That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready." She threw him one which hit his eye.  
"You trying to blind me?" He said, clutching his eye.  
"You baby." She laughed. Boba put one in between his teeth and got on his knees, meeting her in the middle in a kiss that was also used to transfer the ration. Both giggled. Ahsoka took the lead and this time, after finishing the ration, kissing the younger teen.

* * *

Boba cleaned up the mess while letting Ahsoka shower in the next room. He sighed, enjoying himself for the first time in a while. The air seemed fresher. Not so recycled or stale. He enjoyed it. The sonic shower powered down, as Fett could no longer hear the high-pitched ringing. Out walked a clean Tano, who was still naked to Fett's surprise. She walked towards where she put her clothes. Boba looked away out of courtesy.  
"Not even going to try and sneak a peak?" She teased.  
Boba laughed. "I'm not that desperate, sorry to disappoint you." The two laughed, but when Boba was sure she wasn't looking, he did try and sneak a peak, which Ahsoka clearly saw.  
"I knew it! You little perv!" She laughed, rushing back into the refresher.  
"Why'd you even walk out like that?" He asked.  
"I just wanted to see if you'd do what I thought you would. You didn't let me down either." Ahsoka now had her tights on, and her skirt was being slipped on. She walked out while tightening her tube top.  
"Isn't there some kind of Jedi rule against dressing like that?" Boba asked trying to be sensual.  
"I've never gotten complaints." She replied, picking up on the message. Ahsoka put on her boots so her feet wouldn't freeze on the cold metal floor, but left her gloves off. Boba picked her hand up, and felt it. Its softness. The smoothness it had. He liked the feel of it. Boba stood up, and walked towards the shower.  
"Don't do anything naughty while I'm gone, okay?" He said with a smirk.  
"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.  
"Meditate. Isn't that what you Jedi normally do?" He said, already in the refresher, taking his shirt off.  
"Yeah yeah, keep playing to the stereotype." She did sit down to meditate though.

* * *

_ What am I going to do with my life? I mean- It's so... I can't just go back to the Jedi Temple and say 'Hey look at me, I got a bounty hunter boyfriend.' It would mess up everything. But, Master will know if I go back without him. He'll be able to sense everything. Boba is opening doors that I thought I boarded up tightly enough years ago. These feelings never should have been revealed. What can I do? _Ahsoka's head shut off for minutes, allowing her to simply meditate on the force in hopes that it would guide her. She breathed in deeply, feeling her stomach stretch out, her diaphragm being exercised. The excess amount of oxygen left her feeling light-headed. She fell onto her side, and tried to get blood back into her head again. As her eyes slowly cleared of the white dots that danced over her vision, she noticed a very naked Boba emerging from the refresher. She looked him over, noticing just how muscular he was. He clearly worked out a lot. His skin appeared smooth in some places. Rough and scarred in others. It made him seem a bit more real. Not so perfect as others. His body had character in ways that none other could.  
"Enjoying the view?" Boba said, putting his pants back on, ruining it for her.  
"What are you talking about?" She said, feigning ignorance.  
"You were definitely staring at me." He said, smiling.  
"It's just... Your skin..." She said, solemnly.  
"Yeah... I'm a mess." He said, running a finger along a scar that went up his arm.  
"It looks terrible." She said, somewhat put off by them, and yet more attracted to him at the same time.  
"Gee- Thanks." He said sarcastically.  
"That's not what I meant." Ahsoka stood up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his chest, and moved it to a long, deep scar that went from his chest to his waistline. "It makes you seem so weak." She said sadly, putting her head on his bare chest.  
"I think it's safe to say that I'm not." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I did pin you to the ground more than you after all." She smiled.  
"Bet you can't do it again." She said, ready for whatever surprise attack he would try and pull on her. He didn't disappoint, grabbing her hand trying to fling her to the ground. She broke out of it though, and turned his own momentum against him, forcing him to the floor. She went after him. Slowly putting a leg on each side of him, inadvertently straddling him.

* * *

This action may have been unbeknownst to Ahsoka, but Boba certainly noticed it. Blood was diverting itself towards the area that Ahsoka was hovering over. She went down on all fours, kissing him straddling him all the while. _What do I do? I mean... She's right there. Do I go for it? It'd be so easy. I don't want to do _that _though. Only if she wanted to. But still... Is this an invitation or what? Boba? Just shut up, don't act on it, and just continue kissing. Yessir. _

* * *

Ahsoka was deeply embraced in her kiss. She was not just settling for the normal peck on the lips type kiss this time. Now she wanted more. She drove her tongue into his mouth, and they danced their own special dance. Ahsoka let go, taking a breath before diving back in. She moved onto his neck, kissing it slightly. Nibbling onto it.  
"What was that?" Boba asked confused.  
"Sorry... Instincts..." Ahsoka bravely admitted in a not-so-brave manner.  
"It's okay, I like it actually." He said, going back onto her face, quite possibly attempting to suck it off. Ahsoka and Boba stayed like that, with some slight moans of pleasure for the greater part of the hour. Each enjoying it too much to stop. Finally though, Ahsoka sat up and looked down at Boba. His face contained what was quite possibly the dorkiest grin in the galaxy. She was sitting up, when something touched. _Oh man! Is that what I think it is? Yup... has to be. Does he want me to? I mean, it _seems _like it. Should I go for it? But this _will _result in expulsion from the Jedi Order. What do I do?!_ She sat up quickly, and clearly nervously.  
"What's wrong?" Boba asked.  
"Nothing... Just..." She trailed off, looking away, and walking towards her bunk.  
"What? Tell me!" He pleaded.  
"You want to have sex with me don't you?" She asked.  
Boba clearly wasn't expecting this. "Yeah, but not until you feel ready. I'd never try and do that." He said, sincerity in his eyes.  
"Thanks." She smiled. "But I still can't do it. I would be expelled from being a Jedi."  
"I think you've already reached that point." He brought up.  
"Shut up!" She retorted. Boba laughed at his tormenting.  
"You love me. And you know it." Boba smiled, kissing her.  
"You're just lucky that's right."

* * *

"There's no sign of her sir. It's been three days... We have to call off the search." Sergeant Kano grimly said. He looked at Anakin Skywalker who was clearly unnerved by the disappearance of his apprentice. _It isn't like her to do this. I don't even sense her... _Anakin's mind had been playing out horror scenarios which he had tried to purge from his mind. Obi-Wan walked up behind his former apprentice.  
"I'm sure she'll be alright." He said hopefully.  
"What will I do if she's hurt? She's too important to me to-"  
"Anakin, she's a young Jedi during war. You can't stop every bad thing from happening to her. Besides, it is dangerous for you to be so attached to your apprentice. One day you will have to give her up." Anakin walked with Obi-Wan back to their headquarters.  
"I know, but I'm not ready." He said.  
"No one is ever ready to say goodbye. But you must."  
"Why? Why is it necessary?"  
"Because attachment isn't our way. What would we gain from being attached to others?" Obi-Wan argued.  
"What do we have to gain from having no attachments? The point is, I don't think we should have to say goodbye to it."  
"I know you are afraid, but you must trust me. Ever since Geonosis you've been very to give Ahsoka any leeway. You've been overly protective. She's not a youngling, she can handle herself." Anakin stopped and looked at Obi-Wan.  
"I'm just not ready to give her up."  
"One day you will. On that day you'll be ready to be a master." Obi-Wan confided in his old friend. "You've come a long way from the small boy I once knew on Tatooine, but you still have farther to go."

* * *

Two days later Rex was deep in battle with a battalion of battle droids. Though he was still far from the many shinies who were very obviously (n00bs... What? Quiet you get out of here!) inexperienced. He was storming a stronghold with the rest of his troops. A series of pillars that went through a hallway. Rex had taken cover behind one while blindly firing at whatever droids were advancing.  
"C'mon men! Hold them off!" Rex cried. He grabbed a Thermal Detonator and threw it into the middle of the oncoming clankers. To his left, a rookie had fallen by an unfortunate blast to the head which left a small, smoking crater in his helmet. No one stopped though. He wasn't the first of the day, and he wouldn't be the last. "Kano, do you think you can get these off of us?"  
"Negative! There's too many. Get Master Kenobi to assist us." Kano cried, taking out a super with a well placed shot that rendered its leg useless.  
"Master Kenobi! This is Rex, we're having problems here. We are requesting reinforcements, over!"  
"Rex, I'm on my way." Kenobi's voice came over his helmet comm.  
"Destroyer Droids!" A clone cried before being hit by a stray bolt.  
"Take them while they're rolling!" Rex ordered. His men did the best they could. _Never thought I'd go out so soon. Goodbye Ahsoka... Wherever you are. _Rex readied his guns for one last ditch effort of survival. A lightsaber pierced through the roof, and in came Master Kenobi.  
"I thought you could handle this!"  
"Sir! We weren't expecting this kind of resistance." Rex fired at a shot with his rifle into droideka.  
"Glad to see you're still in one piece though!" Obi-Wan admitted.  
"Sir! Behind you!" Rex cried, saving Obi-Wan from a nasty attack from a droid who groaned as he was being bisected. "Any luck on the search efforts sir?"  
"No. It had to be called off. Anakin isn't taking it well." Obi-Wan said calmly, destroying the last of the battalion.  
"I didn't think him to be the one to take that news lightly." Rex admitted.

* * *

Anakin was in the heart of a campaign against the droids. He hadn't slept in the days since Ahsoka had disappeared. He was losing his grip but couldn't give up hope. All he wanted was to find her alive and unharmed. He knew his apprentice was still alive, but he couldn't sense her anywhere nearby. It worried him. He was so anxious about this that he was doing nothing but going into battles. He led his men into perilous situations just trying to get through...  
A droid screamed as Anakin cut off its leg, grabbing its blaster and using it against its owner, and droids surrounding it. He was furious, and his troops could tell, even without any force powers. They saw his anger, and frustration. They saw that he was going into suicide missions. But this anger gave him power. He was coming out of these missions unscathed. He was invincible in his desperation. Anakin jumped into the heart of a battalion of heavily armored super battle droids. A dozen or more blasters pointed at him, and the battledroids were still outnumbered. His lightsaber, and body were much too fast for them to keep up.  
As the droids fell, Anakin sprinted farther up the bridge towards a horde of droidekas. Taking his lightsaber, he plunged it into the bridge, and cut out a large chunk, tearing it away with the force causing dozens of droids to fall into the water far below. Anakin cleared the jump, and screamed for his troops to follow. They knew they couldn't, and in some dark recess of his mind that wasn't clouded by anger and fear of the little boy inside Anakin, he did too. He was pushing his troops too hard, but they kept up, until this point, when Anakin's madness had clearly made itself manifest.  
Anakin jumped over three destroyers lined up, severing them, put his foot down, kicked off clearing and destroying the ones behind the original row until they all fell down into parts. Anakin needed to, he absolutely had to find and save Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up head in the clouds from what had just happened. She was talking to Boba during the daily meal when out of nowhere; he had jumped on top of her and started kissing her with such a passionate kiss that her skin turned a darker orange that was closer to red. His hands were very busy little worker bees and slipped the tube top from off her body, and his hand went up her skirt, which still had the tights on, and they continued this for roughly an hour with Ahsoka's hands being modest bees who only went under his shirt. She was still timid about giving herself to her Boba, but was not entirely unwilling to give the two of them a thrill.  
Her breathing was fast and resembled a pant more than anything else. She starred at him as he put his own shirt back on while giving her the armored cloth that covered her in a way that wasn't as modest as other Jedi. The cold mixed with Boba's hands had made trying to fit the top back on impossible. Ahsoka smiled, looking at her object of affection as of late. He was everything that she could ask for in a man: handsome, a good provider, intelligent in more than one area. He had imperfections true, such as his lack of trust in people but in the past few days it was slowly lifting.  
"Boba…" Ahsoka said somewhat frightened.  
"Yes?" He answered, moving back onto the bed with her.  
"I love you." Ahsoka said, causing the pit in her stomach to increase, as far as pressure went. Boba had shivers run up his spin, and lost feeling in his legs, as if they might collapse out from under him. His mouth dropped, which worried Ahsoka. _He doesn't love me. I've just ruined everything. Why did you have to say anything? Stupid! Stupid!_ She wanted to bury her face into her hands and erase the past minute and a half.  
"I was wondering when you'd say that." Boba said, confusing her.  
"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"Ever since we started that wrestling competition a week ago, I've felt the same way." Boba sheepishly admitted.  
"You can't be serious… How do you even know what it is?"  
"I'm not an idiot. I've had dreams of you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when I was torturing you; I was opposed to it inside. It just took me a while to realize it." He admitted, sitting down onto the bunk with Ahsoka. Ahsoka slapped him, and his face recoiled in shock.  
"You starved me, and you say you love me! If you opposed it, why did you do it?"  
"I was still biased, and hateful towards all Jedi. Before you showed me that not all of you are blood thirsty murderers like Mace Windu. It was before you showed me all the love you had. Before you showed me what living was really like. I wasn't really living before. I was in a haze that you freed me from! I'm so grateful for it. You've saved me. From- a life of imprisonment inside myself. I can never thank you enough. I love you for this. I love you. Ahsoka Tano, I love you more than I loved my father. More than anything else. I would die for you. I can't stand to see you angry with me." Ahsoka was in shock. She was never expecting _this _from him. Such an honest confession of love. One that Ahsoka didn't need any force powers to be aware of its sincerity.  
"Oh Boba! I'm so sorry… I wasn't expecting this. I shouldn't have doubted you. Please ju-"  
"You know, you are really unsexy when you're upset." Boba said, breaking the tension.  
"Shut up!" She said, partially in seriousness, and partially in a joking manner. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, forcing a tear back into its place. She opened them slowly, dramatically, causing an emotional stir within Boba. It was real sorrow. Real love he saw in her eyes. He grabbed the still topless (which is how it would stay for a while. You again! I thought I locked the door.) Ahsoka around the waist and pulled her against him. She was pressed tightly against his muscular chest, and kissed him, no tongue, not in an open show of passion but as a show of love that was far from faked. One that was true.

* * *

Boba sat quietly in the cockpit. Ahsoka was deep in a sleep that Boba couldn't achieve. He wanted to plan some fabulous surprise for her when she awakened. He had researched a place in the outer rim that was unimportant, and most of all, romantic. He looked at a planet called Omwat. It was relatively close by as well, which pleased Boba. _I barely have a week left, I need to hurry with this. _He had it all planned, a romantic spa, and vacation retreat in the middle of a field. He charted a course there. _Should take about a day or so. _He punched in the coordinates, and began the hyperdrive sequence. It smoothly started, and Boba started it up. The stars streaked into lines as his ship exceeded the speed of light. (Pretty! Are you still here? Security!) The familiar hum of the hyperdrive at work pulsed through the ship. _Let's hope she doesn't notice. _Boba walked back into the living area and laid back down with Ahsoka. She didn't even stir as he got back next to her. He put her head onto his chest to rest. He looked at her and euphoria washed over him. He enjoyed it. _You're so beautiful, you know that?  
His eyes woke to a familiar figure floating in front of him. Ahsoka was in heavy meditation, so Boba decided not to disturb her. He put his head back down and closed his eyes, he breathed in deeply.  
"I know you're awake." Ahsoka startled Boba.  
__ "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.  
"I'm__ trying _to meditate." She answered. Boba felt awkward but became silent. He sat quietly for a few minutes more before Ahsoka's feet came back onto the ground. "Now then. Good morning." She turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Boba put his arms around her waist.  
"Good morning beautiful."  
"How'd you sleep?" She asked.  
"With you, great of course." Ahsoka couldn't answer in any other way then by kissing him.  
"You're sweet." She smiled. The humming of the ship quickly got louder and then died back down once more. _I was hoping that wouldn't happen again. That hiccup is getting annoying. _"What was that?" She asked.  
"Nothing." He lied.  
"It sounded like a problem with your _hyperdrive..._"  
"Maybe..." He delayed.  
"Boba...?"  
"Alright... we _are_ going somewhere." Boba conceded.  
"Where?" She asked frustrated.  
"_Somewhere_." He teased.  
"Gee- helpful..." Her eyes got fierce.  
"Thanks." He smiled.

* * *

_ It hasn't been two weeks... Where could he be taking me? _Ahsoka walked from the refresher (Oh... she has clothes now... WHERE IS SECURITY?) into the main room where Boba had a nervous look in his eyes. His mind was on the fact that in about ten minutes they would be in Omwat. Ahsoka was entirely unaware of this however.  
"Boba, can you tell me where we're going now?" Ahsoka tried to prod his mind in hopes of bending his will. Boba was stronger than that.  
"No can do. You'll find out soon." An alarm sounded from the cockpit. "We're here now as a matter of fact." Ahsoka ran ahead of Boba into the cockpit and sat in a chair. Her excitement level was so obviously high. Boba calmly walked into the cockpit, and sat down. He strapped himself into his form-fitting seat. "Close your eyes." He ordered. Ahsoka just glared. _You cannot be serious. _"Just do it, okay?" She did so begrudgingly. Boba pulled the ship out of hyperspace, feeling back in regular space.  
"What's the system called?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes open.  
"Cheater!" Boba laughed.  
"You took too long!"  
"Were your eyes even closed for a minute?"  
"... Maybe?"  
Boba shook his head. "It's the Omwat system." Ahsoka gasped. Omwat was known for it's resorts and spas. Particularly the romantic kind. She jumped in her seat, giddy with excitement. Boba couldn't help but laugh, which got him smacked in the back of the head. (At least he didn't have Wendy pulling on his ears. Please shut up.) _Slave I _entered the atmosphere, and felt the familiarity of the friction.  
Ahsoka held on tight to her chair, Boba clearly sensed this. "Tense back there?" He asked?  
"I'm just used to crash landings." She answered.  
"Your master that bad a pilot?"  
"Just unlucky." She smiled.

* * *

Boba led his love into a hut on the grassy plains. It was clearly the only thing around for miles, and Boba admired that seclusion. The devotion to the job. He carried a small bag filled with clothes, even some for Ahsoka he purchased at a spaceport before making their way out to the grasslands. Ahsoka grasped his hand, practically dragging him.  
"C'mon! I want to go! I want to go!" She tugged on his arm. He planted his feet in the ground firmly to get on her nerves.  
"Ahsoka, Cyar'ika, calm down. I know you're excited but we have three days here. Let's take our time." Ahsoka paused. She realized he was right. Boba grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. She laughed slightly. Ahsoka stared into Boba's brown eyes that seemed to stretch on forever. He looked back with the same intensity. He felt the familiar pressure upon his stomach as he thought of all his plans for the two in those three days.  
The two checked into their quarters. The Omwati at the counter did not seem to question the ages of the two, which didn't seem to strike Boba as odd. It was normal for two teens to run away like this. Boba sat down on the sleeper and stretched, enjoying the comfort of a luxury class sleeper. Ahsoka went down onto the sleeper with him. He looked so peaceful, though that might just be the endorphin producing chemical in the air.  
The next morning, Boba woke up early and exited their quarters he made his way to the hut in which the two would be getting massages. He talked to the Omwati who would be administering Ahsoka's massage. He slipped her a credit disk and told her what he was planning precisely. The Omwati did not question such a generous teen, nor did she think about the morally ambiguous side of it. She simply took the disk, smiled, and accepted what would happen.

* * *

Ahsoka woke up to what a nervous Boba returning to the room.  
"Where were you?" She asked, sitting up in their sleeper.  
"Out." He sly replied.  
"Where?" Her eyes narrowed, suspicion rising, playing right into his hands.  
"_Out_." He reaffirmed. Ahsoka's mind was rushing with so many ideas.  
Ahsoka changed the topic by getting her sexy on... (Did I really just write that?) "So, are you going to get down here? Or do I have to force you down?" She motioned to the space next to her.  
"Oh no. I'm putting you on hold. We have an appointment to make."  
"What kind of appointment?"  
"I figured we're both in very stressful lines of work, so I thought we might want to relax with a massage." Ahsoka could tell through forced entry into his mind, and just through natural intuition.  
"Ahsoka, don't get into my mind. I don't want you in there." Boba snapped.  
"Okay, Sorry..." She said, not realizing how wrong she was in doing that. Boba sat down next to her, and held her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, I just-"  
"No, it's fine." Ahsoka said, put off a little bit.  
Boba was somewhat silent. "I-I'm sorr-"  
"I said it's fine!" Something deep down in Ahsoka just snapped. She illogically began screaming at him. Anger flowing through her. The voice of Anakin inside her was telling her to calm down. To let it all go. Inhaling deeply, she released all the anger. "I'm good now. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand, and ran her other through his head, forcing his head to hers.

Ahsoka sat alone in a hut waiting for the masseuse. Her mind was running through her behavior earlier. _What's wrong with me? Why did I explode like that? Why am I doing this? _She heard a door open, and laid face down onto the massage bed. She heard it close, and soon soft, yet firm hands her back. They went into the depths of her stress and in soft round motions, eased it into nothingness. Making it a thing of the past. She closed her eyes, and was so entirely relaxed by it that she closed her eyes and let her mind go blank.  
"I'm going to be moving down now." The masseuse informed her. From her neck, the masseuse went onto her back. Going down after no more knots could be felt in that area. Her lower back was next, and she only felt the tiniest bit of uncomfortable. "I'm going to be moving onto your glutes now. There's nothing to be nervous about. If you feel at all uncomfortable, please tell me." Ahsoka breathed in deeply, feeling only the slightest bit of apprehension.  
Ahsoka was lost in the enjoyment of her stress being taken away that she was unaware when a finger went into her vagina. She was suddenly terrified and lept up from the bed yelling in her native Togruti. So blinded by rage she was not aware that the person who had massaged away her stress, was also one she loved deeply. It was Boba.

* * *

Boba was genuinely terrified as his attempt to be romantic ended up failing quite miserably. Ahsoka's shrilling had been drowned out as she calmed down long enough to speak to him.  
"Why did you do that?" She said angrily.  
"I was trying to be romant-"  
"I thought you were going to rape me!" Boba was terrified. He reached out carefully, and touched her bare shoulder Ahsoka was still hostile but allowed him to touch her.  
"I'm not..." He said sheepishly.  
"Really?" She glared.  
"Really. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry." He said in all honesty.  
"Why did you do it then?"  
"I wish I knew. I really did." Boba's hear sank. He was so crushed by his own failure and for doing that to her.  
"I'm sorry I exploded like that though. I was just scared."  
"It's my fault Cyar'ika. I shouldn't have done that to you." Boba pulled her close to him, and squeezed her.  
"Still in that mood though?" Ahsoka asked seductively.  
"I'm sure you'd like to know."  
"Boba, Pateesa, I can feel it." Boba cursed his raging duplicated hormones.  
"Well you _are_ naked." Boba stared into her eyes, and then followed her facial markings down to her neck, and below to her breasts then brought them back up. "Besides you are so undeniably beautiful."

**(Warning: Here be lemons. If you would like to skip this, then go ahead.)**

Ahsoka started kissing him with such an unbridled passion that Boba was just a bit scared of it. She forced her way past his teeth and their tongues danced the all familiar dance. Ahsoka's lust overcame all other urges as she lifted his shirt over his head, and ran her fingers over his chest. Boba took her hands and placed them at her sides. He worked his pants off while Ahsoka tried to force him onto the massage bed. Boba lifted her up, eliciting a small scream of surprise from her, as he placed her on the bed. Boba ran his hand that wasn't holding her head, up her leg. She shivered at the unexpected touch. Boba could sense an image in his mind growing. Ahsoka was forcing her wants into his mind. Boba placed his mouth over her nipple, and teased it with his tongue.  
"Di'kut!" She growled.  
"Since when did you know Mando'a?" Boba asked, pausing from his activities.  
Ahsoka moaned as Boba teased her even more by barely touching it. "K'uur!" She ran her fingers through his hair as he silently went back to his work. Boba worked his way up, and then met Ahsoka's lips. "Boba."  
"Yes?"  
"Let's go for it." Boba stopped. His mind froze. Without thinking, Boba prepared himself for something that was unable to be reversed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Please, I'm tired of waiting." Boba sighed. He inhaled deeply and kissed her again.  
"It's going to hurt."  
"I know, I'm waiting for it." Boba froze again, nervous about causing pain to the one he loved. Ahsoka breathed in, and Boba nodded to her for confirmation. She nodded back, bracing herself with a held breath. She paused, feeling something enter her. "Well?"  
"I'm in." Boba indicated down to his penis which was well inside her.  
"It didn't hurt." She said puzzling the occurrence, or lack thereof. She ignored this, and dropped the force shield that numbed her. A rush of pleasure reached her soaking vagina as she suddenly could feel all of it. The pleasure, and beauty of the moment continued as Boba began thrusting his hips towards hers, forcing himself into her with an odd on-off-on-off rhythm. Boba and Ahsoka's tongues met again as the two became so lost in the moment. Boba thrust farther into her. Ahsoka moaned a pleased moan. One of approval as Boba made contact with her G-Spot. Ahsoka's moan became louder as she lost control and suddenly the pressure that had been building finally burst all over Boba's sign of manhood.

Boba continued for another five minutes of thrusting, pleasure before he began to feel a great pressure well up inside him. His penis was bouncing slightly as his sperm shot into her. Boba slowed down slightly, with the amount of energy expended. He panted. Ahsoka smiled one that seemed foreign to Boba. This was a new Ahsoka Tano. One that was fully a woman now. Boba smiled back as he realized he was still horny. Ahsoka realized this. Boba pulled out, allowing her to escape from his hold. Ahsoka sat down on the bed in between his legs. Her head was in the vicinity of his groin. She licked her lips in anticipation. Eyes flickering with a wild primal urge. She began with a slight lick which responded in a rather large twitch. Boba groaned pleasantly. Ahsoka slowly encompassed his penis in her mouth. Undulating, she forced it in and out of her mouth. Boba tensed his body, locking all muscles as she continued the sensuous motion.  
Ahsoka continued the pleasure of the afternoon by sitting up, and straddling him. She looked down at the large object pointing upwards toward her. She lowered herself down as she allowed him to get very deep into her. Boba enjoyed the view as she bounced up and down on top of him. His eyes followed the bouncing of her breasts. Absent-mindedly, he reached up and began caressing them in soft circular motions. She enjoyed the feel, as did Boba. The pressure in both their bodies began to build up again. Ahsoka plunged herself all the way onto him. He was so far into her, stars began to rush to her eyes, as her head felt very weightless. Her neck gave out, and her head was thrust back as the pressure exploded once more. Boba was so exhausted by the continued actions he closed his eyes.

**(Lemons end here)**

Ahsoka pulled out and followed suit, placing her head onto the soft spot between his shoulder and pectorals. She closed her eyes and breathed in their scents which filled the room. Exhaling, she muttered quietly.  
"I love you." Boba smiled, and kissed her short Montrals. He inhaled, and closed his mind, granting himself sleep.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke, frightened by his own mind's twisted state. He breathed heavily, and blinked a few times, trying to get back into the present. He looked around, and saw his own tent. He sat up, pulling on his robe, and walked outside into the cold night air. He stared up at the stars, longing for the return of his padawan. Obi-Wan walked up to him.  
"Anakin, what is it?" Anakin gave no response. "Anakin?"  
"I felt a change." He sighed. "Something within Ahsoka."  
"Good or bad?"  
"I can't tell." Anakin's eyes danced in the moonlight, searching distantly in his own mind.  
"I'm sure she's alright." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder comforting his old padawan.  
"I know, but still..." Anakin trailed off.  
"What was the change?"  
"It- It was like she's forever changed." Obi-Wan thought on this. He stroked his beard, thoughtfully. "Thank you Master, I'm fine now." He smiled. Obi-Wan nodded and walked away. Anakin could only think where his padawan might be.

* * *

Ahsoka woke on the last day with her Boba. The two were back in space returning to Byss, and it pained Ahsoka. Though the few days they spent on Omwat was enjoyable... and then some, she could not help but feel a deep pain in the knowledge of what this meant. She looked at Boba, sleeping nude next to her own naked body. She ruffled his hair, kissed him softly, and went to the refresher to shower.  
Boba was awake when she got back, and dressed. He was dressed in his green armor.  
"Battle armor?" She asked. "Is that necessary?"  
"I need to remind myself of who I am."  
"We have all day, and you're choosing to wear _this?_" She nodded to his helmet.  
"Look, I'm sorry but this is just how I work." Boba said.  
"Fine." Ahsoka threw her hands in the air, giving up. She walked over to a bed, and sat down, putting her boots back on. The two sat in silence.

That night, with the argument over Boba held Ahsoka in his arms. The two were panting heavily from the activities. Ahsoka looked deeply into Boba's eyes and saw no longer the teen who had captured her, but now the strong man who had taken the last bit of youthful innocence from her. Boba stared back, and no longer saw a beautiful, but heartless witch who would take that which he loved from him. But saw the woman who showed him what love really was. What it all meant. Boba stroked her back, as she closed her eyes and yawned. Boba felt a great emotional feeling coming up from deep down. His vision became slightly blurred, as tears began coming out. He couldn't stomach that his beautiful one was leaving him. Boba held Ahsoka close, and the contact forced tears to Ahsoka's eyes. The two fell asleep, crying into each other, still in blissful love.

* * *

Boba dressed in his armor, inside the cockpit, closing in on where he landed two weeks ago. Ahsoka sat next to him, trying to be strong. She grabbed his arm, and squeezed, smiling at all that the two had shared.  
"You're absolutely sure that you won't be getting pregnant?" Boba asked.  
"Yes." Ahsoka jumped slightly at the suddenness of the question. "All of it was successfully drained."  
"Good, just wanted to be sure." Boba readied the ship for landing. His mind was entirely focused on the task, not wanting to damage the last of the Firespray class ships. _Slave I _landed properly, and Boba stood, picking his helmet up off the control panel. Ahsoka followed him to the ramp. He opened it.  
"So, this is goodbye." Ahsoka said, a sadness to her voice. She stared at his boots, not wanting to ruin the moment by crying. Boba lifted her chin up to face him.  
"If you ever want to talk, you can always send me a holo."  
"I will." She smiled. Tears in her eyes, she kissed Boba two held there, not wanting this last moment, and the last time the two would see each other again to pass. Minutes passed, and Boba broke it, with his tears. Ahsoka giggled, and smiled, touching his cheek. Ahsoka took her lightsaber from Boba and left for the base. She turned back and looked at Boba.  
"Don't forget to get out there and talk to people every once in a while." She advised.  
Boba smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at his feet, and then back up. "I love you." He whispered.  
Ahsoka simply smiled. "I know." Her face was fighting to stay composed. She turned and walked away.

Boba logged onto a message board for teens, wanting someone to talk to. He simply stated a greeting. He waited. A user named Sintas Vel messaged him responding with a friendly hello. The two talked. Boba smiled, an hour later, realizing that this felt natural. It felt like an old friend. Or a hostage.

* * *

The night of her return, after a celebration by some of the troops, and the Masters, Ahsoka Tano was trying to sleep. She found this hard without a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Blast. I'm surrounded by an army--literally-- of Boba's and I can't find one that's anything like him. He's too... like... Rex. _She jumped up. The fling with Boba was the will of the Force. She knew that they were supposed to be together. Ahsoka smiled, sitting up, and pulling her robe on, walking out of her tent. She made her way to the clone barracks. She made her way to Rex's room. Nervously, she hit the call button next to the door. A very disgruntled Rex answered. He was clearly awakened, and not happy about it. With a sense of urgency, she forced her way past Rex and went into the shadows.  
"Close the door." She ordered him. Confused, he complied. "Rex. I know that you like me."  
"Yes sir." He admitted.  
"Well, during my captivity by the bounty hunter. I realized what I was missing."  
"What's that? Having me to save you?"  
Ahsoka smirked. "No, that I really should have said yes to you. I realize know that you are a perfect... mate." She was struggling for the correct word and had to compromise. She rubbed his chest, and felt Rex's heartbeat increase. She smiled, and looked into his eyes. Ahsoka closed her eyes and kissed him. Rex was startled, but returned it. His arms went around her back as the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

Epilogue

A year later, Ahsoka was rudely awakened by Rex bursting into her quarters in her campaign on Saleucami. She jumped up, frightened.  
"Rex? What's going on?" She got up, rubbing her long montrals trying to ease her headache away.  
"Do you have your lightsaber?" He asked, terror in his eyes.  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Get it, we have to leave. Now." Ahsoka forced it into her hands as Rex grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corridors of the barracks.  
"Rex, what's going on?"  
"Something I hoped would never happen." He solemnly replied. "The clone's are now acting on the Chancellor's orders. They're killing the Jedi."  
"Why?" She asked, terrified.  
"We were instilled with that order." He answered, turning into a landing bay. "Into your shuttle, now." He ordered. Ahsoka rushed inside, slightly scared.  
"Where are we going?" She asked ready to start up the hyperdrive.  
"Contact your bounty hunter. We need help."

* * *

Boba's life had taken a turn for the better since Ahsoka entered his life. He had met Sintas Vel, a woman slightly older than him, with whom he'd had several encounters with. He had plans of marrying her, and starting a family with her. Boba never planned on hearing from Ahsoka Tano ever again. This made the communication come as a surprise. He now was waiting for them on Nar Shaddaa. He was interested in meeting Captain Rex, whose reputation was worthy of a Fett.  
Two cloaked figures appeared in the corner of a bar. Boba nodded at the familiar eyes under the shorter cloak.  
"Boba." Ahsoka said happily.  
"Ahsoka." He smiled under his helmet. "We'll have to leave now." His voice was urgent as he led them from the bar to his precious _Slave I. _Leaving the planet, Boba turned to Ahsoka who was admiring the changes to the ship. "Where am I taking you?" He asked.  
Ahsoka looked at Rex who nodded, not used to having his face free from a mask. "We know a place." She answered.


End file.
